


One Night

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, First Time, Incest Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 04, Younger Dean Winchester/Older Sam Winchester, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Dean chooses that moment to return to the living room, proudly holding plates of salmon, fruit salsa and grilled asparagus for the two of them to eat. Sam tries to put on his best I-have-not-been-staring-at-your-hot-incest-porn face, but he’s not quite sure he is able to manage it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DickBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/gifts).



> Sam's the older brother in this fic and I have no good excuse for that. Oh well! 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr! My URL is samanddeaninpanties.

Sam’s snooping. He _knows_ he’s snooping, and yeah, real fucking dick move, but his boss’ laptop is _right fucking there._ Dean didn’t bother closing the tabs. It was sitting there taunting Sam.

So, it's come to this. He's staring at a video titled ‘Real Brothers Fucking Bareback’ and… yeah.

A normal individual would probably cut the dinner real fucking short, leave without even saying goodbye -

Sam doesn’t want to, though. He's a kinky guy. There's not much he'll say no to, but he had no fucking clue until this moment - that's what he's telling himself - that he was _this_  brand of twisted. There’s a rushing in his ears, his cock is getting harder by the second, mouth watering and breathing coming a little faster.

He had pegged Dean Smith as completely vanilla, so fuck was this dirty secret a treat. Well - Sam _hopes_ it’s a secret. He _hopes_ it’s not something Dean shares with his partners or one night stands.

Because Sam thinks he can make this fantasy of Dean’s a reality and it somehow makes it even hotter if he pictures being Dean’s first.

Dean chooses that moment to return to the living room, proudly holding plates of salmon, fruit salsa and grilled asparagus for the two of them to eat. Sam tries to put on his best I-have-not-been-staring-at-your-hot-incest-porn face, but he’s not quite sure he is able to manage it.

“Mmm, this looks fucking amazing,” Sam groans, licking his lips.

Dean Smith grins wide and stands a little straighter.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sam says, but he’s not looking at the food now - he’s looking at his boss’ mouth.

Dean raises a brow. “Uh. Sam? You gonna take this plate of food or what?”

“Sorry, the deaths at Sandover have me rattled,” Sam says, taking the plate. 

"Guess we should look over the Ghostfacers website when we're finished with dinner, huh?" 

Sam nods.

The whole situation is fucked and they  _do_ need to figure out the identity of the ghost and research how to get rid of it. Absolutely. But right now Sam wants to forget about the suicides for an hour or two and bury himself deep in Dean Smith.

Yeah. Fuck it. Fuck subtly.

“So… I saw the porn video.”

Dean freezes, looking like a trapped bird before his face hardens.

“Get the fuck outta here! That’s not even close to kosher, asshole.”

“No way,” Sam says, leaning closer to Dean, eyes darkening. “I can give you what you need, little brother.”

This isn’t Sam. He doesn’t flirt often, sure as hell doesn’t pick up one night stands. He’s just not that guy.

But Dean Smith makes him wanna throw caution to the wind and sin. Yeah, he’d prefer having endless repeat performances… but he could settle for just one perfect night with him, too. 

“W-what?” Dean surges to his feet. “Stop fuckin’ with me. This ain’t funny.”

“I’m not fucking with you.” Sam stands too and leans into Dean’s space before he can run off. “Let me be your big brother for the night.”

“Why the fuck would you even _say that?_ ”

Dean’s trembling, suddenly looking so fucking small and lost as he rubs at the back of his neck.

“I’ve never tried incest role play before, never really crossed my mind… til now.”

Sam can tell he’s wearing the younger man down by the way he’s nibbling on his own sinful fucking lips and finally meets Sam’s gaze, eyes dilated with lust.

“You don’t think I’m sick?”

In answer, Sam closes the distance between them, breath ghosting over Dean’s skin.

“Hell no.”

* * *

 

Sam decides to tease his boss a little and demands they finish dinner before fucking around.

“You’re evil,” Dean complains. He takes a bite of salmon while his eyes are locked on Sam’s and moans softly, tongue flicking out to run along his lower lip to clean up the bits of food on it.

“Drama queen,” Sam says, tracking the movement of his boss’ tongue. It’s fucking impossible not to. “There is _no_ way you’re this messy of an eater. Trying to move this along, aren’t you?”

“Yup.” Dean grins wide. “Is it working?”

In reply Sam pushes their food aside and drags Dean on top of his lap, rolling his hips so the smaller man can feel his cock and Dean turns around so he’s facing Sam and straddles him.

“Oh my god. You’re fucking… I don’t think that’s gonna fit in me.” Despite Dean’s words, he makes no move to put space between them and instead squirms against him, hands finding Sam’s chest.

“It’ll take some work if you’ve never been fucked before.”

“I-I haven’t.”

“ _Fuck._ ”

“Don’t even start. It’s not a big deal,” Dean says, rolling his eyes.

Sam’s not convinced.

“Except for the fact you can’t stay still. And you’re shaking.”

“I’m turned on. Look, I’ll prove it.” He takes Sam’s hand and places it on his black dress pants. Right on his cock. “Now hurry the fuck up. Don’t make me beg, it’s not my style.”

“Hm. I don’t believe you.” He pauses, giving Dean’s ass a squeeze. “Get your pants off then. And you’re gonna need to grab some lube.”

“Jesus Christ you’re bossy.”

Dean practically flings himself off of Sam and starts clumsily tearing off his clothes as he heads to the bedroom in search of lube. By the time he comes back into the living room Sam’s got his dick out of his pants and he’s fucking his fist lazily. He hasn't bothered to take his clothes off. 

“Damn.” Sam gives his boss a slow once over, admiring how fucking perfect he is. “Come here.”

“I swear to god, Sammy. If you don’t stop bossing me around-”

“You love it. And it’s _Sam_ or big brother to you. Not Sammy.”

The _noise_ Dean makes has his cock jumping in excitement. “Okay, you seriously need to fuck me now,” Dean says, moving toward him and quickly hands over the lube.

“I’ll think about it, little brother.”

Sam’s teasing, of course. There’s no way he can say no.

“You’re such an asshole.”

Sam laughs and pulls Dean into his lap again, bare cock sliding between his ass cheeks.

“F-fuck, holy shit yes! Don’t stop, c-come on…”

He’d intended to draw this out as long as possible. He really had. But this breaks Sam’s control and before he can fully process it he’s slicking up his fingers and pressing two into Dean’s ass, surprised there’s absolutely no resistance.

“Holy shit. Did you play with yourself before I came over?”

“Y-yes.”

“Do you finger yourself often?” Sam asks as he starts to stretch Dean’s hole.

“N-no. But. I couldn’t help it today.”

“Were you thinking about me, little brother?” Sam asks, voice dropping low as his fingers brush against Dean’s prostate.

“O-oh, _g-god._ Yes, Sam. Fuck yes I was.”

“How long have you wanted me?”

“Since you started working at Sandover three weeks ago.”

Dean’s shamelessly fucking himself on Sam’s fingers and he can’t bring himself to tell him to stop.

“I would have fucked you in your office if I’d known sooner, little brother,” he remarks as he presses a third finger inside his boss. “Anyone could have come in and seen your big brother owning your ass. Do you think they’d watch?”

“Sam,” Dean cries and comes all over Sam’s shirt.

“Holy fuck.”

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop. Want your dick. Want you to come in me. Right now. Please, please, please…”

“Fuck, okay,” Sam rasps, pulling his fingers out of Dean. “Did you bring a condom?”

“U-uh. I was. Kinda hoping you’d take me bare.”

“Okay,” Sam hisses and has to grip his cock painfully to keep from coming. “Okay.”

This is another thing Sam doesn’t do. Fuck around without protection. He’s not interested in catching anything, no thank you.

But he’s not strong enough to resist Dean’s offer. And, as weird as it may be, he trusts him.

Dean’s a little shit and sinks down onto his dick without warning, interrupting Sam’s thoughts. “Please, big brother.”

“Yeah, Dean. Okay. Okay, I’ve got you.”

And Sam does.

 

* * *

 

After Sam burns P.T. Sandover's gloves and the ghost disappears Sam coaxes Dean into quitting his job so they can go fight things that aren't natural together. 

It all goes to hell after that. Turns out they’re _real_ brothers. 

Fuck Zachariah. Fuck him for taking away their memories to begin with. Fuck him for giving them back. Fuck him for ruining _everything_. 

Now he’s with Dean in the impala and everything feels _wrong._ Dean’s too quiet. Too distant. It’s all wrong and Sam _misses_ it. Misses how they were before finding out they're brothers.

Dean won’t look at him and Sam stares at his brother’s face, sees how the muscles in his jaw keep twitching. He knows the signs - Dean’s scared. 

“Dean, we’ve gotta talk about this, man-”

_We need to talk about the way you say my name when you come. We need to talk about how I feel at home inside you. We need to talk about this because I fucking need you, Dean. And I know you need me, too._

“No. No, we don’t. And we’re not going to. Forget about it, Sam. Just. Fucking forget about it.”

_Yeah? Well, I don’t want to._

Maybe one night in the dark they’ll discuss this again. Maybe one night Dean will admit it to Sam and himself that what they shared meant something and it's worth exploring. 

Sam can wait for that night as long as it takes. 


End file.
